


b r e a k t h r o u g h

by tae_shinhye



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Idol AU, M/M, Slow Burn, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_shinhye/pseuds/tae_shinhye
Summary: "Now arriving is rising to fame, Casius Wren! Words have come out that you and your rival, Axel, are going to be writing together?"Casius smiled and looked at the female interviewer. "Hi, lovely. Yes, we will but rivals... I don't really think we are." He laughs and looks over to a corner. A stupid grin covers his face."MILES ACE, YOU'RE HERE!!" Casius yells out to the other.Miles turns around, completely fuming in anger. "Casius, get your stuff together!""Of course I have it together! I'm with you!""YOU STUPID LITTLE-"
Relationships: casius wren/miles ace, echo kenneth/evelyn iris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> it is i, your patriarch, taeshinhye.  
> this is my first story on ao3 so please go easy on me. anyways, this is an original story about two males in the idol industry.  
> pretty simple to understand.  
> i don't wanna continue going on about what will happen so just wait for updates!  
> will be posting on sundays  
> *also, this is a bl which contains many lgbt and mental health aspects to it. if you struggle to read such topics, i suggest this is not for you.*

short character guide

* * *

~~...protagonists...~~

_**Casius Wren** _

-a rising artist

-genderfluid

-23 (7.24)

-6'0" 

-pan

-agency: new moon

-also goes by "Wren" and "Cash"

_**Miles** **Ace** _

-been in music industry for a while

-male

-27 (1.30)

-5'10"

-bi

-agency: lights

-also goes by "Axel"

* * *

~~...other characters...~~

_**Echo Kenneth** _

-in the music industry for 2 years

-trans male (ftm)

-21 (11.4)

-5'5"

-straight, asexual

-agency: new moon

-you will eventually see casius call him many things

_ **Evelyn Iris** _

-manager for echo and casius

-female

-22 (2.14)

-5'1"

-straight

-agency: new moon

-pretty much known by echo as "the love of my life"

_ **Kade Hames** _

-manager for miles

-male

-29 (5.14)

-6'1"

-bi

-agency: lights

-"wow, big tough guy...fricking softie.."

_ **Theo Hudson** _

-#1 selling artist

-male

-25 (8.29)

-5'11"

-bi 

-agency: the world

-"you look and sound like a bitch. i like it :D"

* * *

~~...CEOs...~~

_ **Muriel Jade** _

-ceo of new moon

-female

-34

-5'2

_ **Maverick Koda** _

-ceo of lights

-male

-28

-5'9"

_ **Jasper Major** _

-ceo of the world

-male

-37

-5'7"


	2. Chapter 2

# track.1 :: intro-billboard

* * *

“Did you hear the words about that one singer?”

“Which one?

“Casius Wren. Apparently there’s another scandal about him being caught with another woman.”

People on the streets often spread the word about drama all the time. It was typical. _Anyone_ would do _anything_ to bring down another artist, especially one that was rising so quickly to fame. 

Casius Wren was no exception to this. People often spoke about his many scandals of being caught in clubs with women. Even with his agency clearing this up about him just being friends with them, people always found ways to trip them up.

“Mr. Wren, Mr. Kenneth, we’ll be arriving at the award show soon.” A female voice spoke from the driver’s seat. The two boys in the back didn’t seem to bother though, still focused on posting pictures for their fanbases. “Alright, Evelyn,” Casius spoke with a playful tone. He watched as she shook her head, getting bumped by Echo. 

“Pay attention.” The other male spoke while laughing. “You excited to see Axel? You two have such a _great_ relationship.” 

Casius tilted his head. “That old guy?”

Echo, “He’s older than you by four years. I don’t think he’s that much older.”

A sharp laugh came from Casius, making Evelyn look in the mirror to look at the two for a bit. “Yeah, I’m excited to annoy the hell out of him.” 

It was Casius’ first year in the industry. He was already making it big, hitting 12 million on his first single and then him gaining more views on the rest of his songs. 

He naturally was confident and was described as extremely attractive. Many people fell for his pretty grey eyes and his shining smile. Even his hairstyle turned into a trend all over the world. 

_Though, he had many assumptions against him._

“Pfft, he’s a womanizer…”

“His fame will all pass at some point. I mean, nobody will be popular forever. Have you seen Axel?”

“That guy? Pfft, he was so popular back then. I wonder where he went wrong…”

\--

“Currently we have our rising artist, Casius Wren, and popular singer, Echo Kenneth, with us! Wren, word has come out about your recent scandal. Any words to say?”

Casius kept up a soft smile while looking at the interviewer. Evelyn was about to speak, as she was with the two and standing with the two singers until the male spoke. “Scandal? Last time I checked, I was allowed to hang out with really close friends of mine.” 

A glint of red shone through his grey eyes as he chuckled. The interviewer stood there, completely shocked. In fact, even Evelyn and Echo were jaw-dropped. “That out of the way, ma’am, I have to go talk to someone else. You can continue speaking with Echo. I’m sure Mr. Kenneth is okay with that.” 

Even Echo couldn’t disagree with him. He often held up all composure with Casius, enjoying his company since they were good friends now. With that, Wren gave his signature gesture, which was simply a peace sign and a wink, and then ran off to go find Axel.

He searched far and wide through the crowd, eventually finding the male. “Miles!!!” He exclaimed, running to his side and grabbing onto his arm. “And so I-” 

The husky voice paused as he looked over at Casius. It took a second for the situation to register, only for him to be completely shocked and throw him off. “Y-You! Why are you here!? I never remembered seeing you on the list for people getting awards!” 

Miles Ace, officially known by his stage name of **Axel** , was a well-known artist. He’s been in the music industry for a long time, which would be around ten years. His fame dropped recently due to the lack of releases. 

“Really? I’m on the New Artist and Alternative categories. Ah, you’re also on Alternative, correct? I guess this is a competition!” 

Miles, “Casius Wren!”

Casius, “Miles Ace!”

Wren was laughing at the older, making fun of him as he was fuming with anger. “I’m at least a performing act…” He murmured before Casius spouted out more words. “Oh, me too! I’m apparently right after you. Let’s chat before I go on!”

The energy between them was tense. People knew of their relationship not being great but never to this extent. Even Kade Hames, Axel’s manager, was having to hold back his anger at Casius. Both of the males never enjoyed Mr. Wren’s company. They always found him quite obnoxious and annoying.

“Wren, do not make a scene again…” Miles stared at him with gleaming eyes. “Last time ended in utter chaos. Psh...if you’re going to ruin your company, don’t drag others with you.”

Last time the two ever met, they were in an interview together. Casius decided to playfully flirt with Axel and the two eventually had a whole argument. Eventually, both of their companies had to apologize for their actions. Casius and Miles had to also publically apologize. 

“Another scene? I don’t remember ever causing one the last time we spoke.”

Axel, “Mr. Wren, you were the one who was not taking the interview seriously.”

Casius, “Was I? You also participated in the scene.”

Before Kade could stop him, Miles raised his hand to slap Casius. With a flinch, he didn’t feel any pain on his cheek. “Um..?” He opened his eyes, staring at the scene and seeing that Echo caught the hand. The tension immediately broke as Miles stared with wide eyes.  
  
“Mr. Ace, I suggest you keep yourself composed. This is an award show. We should keep up our reputations, correct?” Echo spoke as he pulled Casius behind him. “Both of us are very good friends. I do not want to see you hurting my junior, Miles.” 

Evelyn ran over and ushered Casius inside the building. With a tsk, Axel and Echo both looked at each other and let out sighs. “Casius is the playful type. I’m very sorry.” Echo spoke, bowing in respect.

“No need to apologize for him. I lost all sense of thought. I should be apologizing.” With that said, Axel gently propped Echo back up and bowed instead. 

Axel and Echo had been friends for a few years, even before Echo became a well-renowned singer. “Let’s forget this happened and talk.” 

Eventually, the two went inside the building with Kade following right behind.

\--

“And the Billboard music award goes to…”

Everyone watched in anticipation as the alternatives award was being given out. Many people were betting against Axel and Wren. The two being rivals, many people were always wanting to see what would happen. With Axel having more experience and Wren gaining more attention than him, it was really intense with the two. Even their arguments were ones to watch and not miss.

“Casius Wren!”

The crowds screamed as they watched him look into the camera with a grin and walk up to accept the award. Axel kept a straight face, smiling and clapping as he nodded towards the camera.

_Everyone knew he was pissed though._

“I would like to thank- Pfft, that’s stereotypical. Axel, you must be mad, huh? No worries. I can give this to you after the show so you aren’t so angry.”

Everyone was laughing, watching Miles’ reaction. He gave nothing but a short glare.

“Thank you for inspiring me to become an artist though. I would also like to thank-”

\--

A loud bang echoed through the room as the doors shut. After the awards show, Casius genuinely gave Miles his award, only to have it returned. “It’s for you though!”

Miles, “It has your name on it. Well-deserved.”

Casius, “You can just put tape over it and write your name on it!”

Axel raised his hand to slap Casius, actually managing to land it this time. “Piss off. I have training to do.” 

Left behind, Casius stood there with a red mark on his cheek. He laughed and stretched, walking to where the car was. “Echo! I’m finally here.” Wren announced as he purposely broke the scene of Echo and Evelyn sharing soft kisses. His senior gave a sigh as he rubbed Casius’ cheek. “Casius, you need to give him a break. He’s his own person too. We all have breaking points.” Echo spoke while opening the door. 

Wren, “Pfft, it’s not my fault he’s so uptight.”

Kenneth, “Casius, you’re a complete fucking mess…”

Wren, “Yes, I am!”


	3. Chapter 3

# track. 2 :: breathe

* * *

After the award show, Casius’ schedule was immediately slammed with training, recording, producing...all the fun parts of being a singer. With this, it also included the fact he had to get scolded basically every day for slacking and other problems he caused. Problems made sense but he never slacked. Ever. Every day, he arrived to work earlier than normal to get everything done and then relax at the end of the day. Unfortunately, it seems the only people who knew were, of course, Echo and Evelyn.

As he stood in the elevator, Casius glanced at his watch and sighed. “Man, fucking hate it here. Why is it that I get treated like a piece of shit when I actually do my damn job? Petty bit-” Soon, the doors opened and he was immediately in the view of a female sitting at a desk. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail and her pretty light blue eyes pierced through Casius in seconds. The small, slim figure even scared him a bit. He eventually stepped out into the room. “Uh, hello, Mrs. Jade.” He called out, walking over and then pulling a chair over to sit. The junior’s posture was pretty decent. Back completely straight, feet on the ground, it was pretty much one of the only “decent” things he ever did. 

At least according to the media.

“Casius, I brought you in here today beca-”

Before she could continue, Casius interrupted. “Because I am slacking. Yeah. I get it. You know I’ve been coming in extremely early every day? I get my work done then and then have spare time after.”

Muriel Jade, the CEO of New Moon, sat there a little shocked. Even her naturally serious, calm, and brutal energy was interrupted by him. She swallowed hard, sighing, and pushing her glasses up. “That was not what I was going to say but thank you for telling me. I’m sorry for the past times I yelled at you for that reason.”

_ Not that reason? Oh god, how much worse can this get?  _

Casius was lost in his thoughts before she spoke a few keywords.

“Axel’s company wanted you to apologize to him for what happened yesterday.”

Wren looked at her and then leaned back a little bit, arm resting against the back of the chair. “Senior Ace’s company wants me to apologize to him directly? That sounds idiotic. Everyone knows he and I can’t stand being six feet near each other.” Muriel gave him a look before huffing and shutting his mouth. The room was quiet besides the light R&B playing in the background. “Everyone does know that but you publically humiliated the guy. Even that isn’t funny to do. Considering that Mr. Koda and I are really great friends, this was too far.”

Casius sat there, thinking back to what he said and then sighing. “You’re right. I was being too impulsive. It was my fault.” He spoke softly and then looking down.  _ Ugh, you’re a complete idiot, Cash. Stupid fucking idiot,  _ he thought while running a hand through his hair.

“You’ll get sent over there in a few minutes. You should learn some stuff from him too. It would benefit you, Mr. Playboy...ugh, we’ll discuss that part over the phone too. You are dismissed.” Mrs. Jade shoved him out the door and gave him a pat on the back. 

“Don’t go too hard on yourself.”

\--

On the car ride to Lights’ main building, Muriel and Casius continued their conversation. It wasn’t much besides the fact that he needed to stop going to clubs so frequently and to quit acting extremely flirty.

“But I’m just being nice?” Casius spoke while looking out the window.

Muriel, “People take your kindness as something else though. You can still have your soft-hearted nature but quit using words like, ‘Hey, gorgeous.’ You get it.”

Casius, “That’s technically a phrase.”

Muriel, “You get the point! Now, you should be there. Act on your best behavior and apologize. Remember to ask for advice.”

Wren sighed and before saying anything else, Mrs. Jade hung up. “Cash, you're supposed to be on best behavior.  **Best** behavior. If I fuck up, maybe I won't be able to see him again."

Casius said that Axel inspired him but the thing he would never admit to the public..is the fact he was a huge fan. He went to all his concerts, owns all his albums, even having almost every single bit of merchandise there was. This obsession happened before he became a singer, and still continues to this day. He liked making fun of Axel just so he could be with him. Deep down, he disliked doing it but all Miles would do is just wack him and nothing else. It surprised him and didn't at the same time.

"Ah, welcome to Lights, Mr. Wren. Axel is currently in practice room 2 but please knock first. Take your shoes off as well. He is very tedious." The front desk employee spoke as Casius nodded. "I'm not shocked he's tedious." He spoke before smiling and getting escorted to the practice rooms. 

Walking around, he noticed how clean and absolutely gorgeous the building was. Every detail was intricate and the interior design was stunning. It was a black and white theme with gold accents. Simple yet pretty. The building also oddly smelled like oud. Not that it was bad but it was strange that it could even have a weirdly satisfying scent. Especially since it was there since he entered the building.  _ Huh, I like it here, _ Casius thought as he took his shoes off and knocked on the door.

"You can let them in." A husky voice spoke, watching the door open. His grey eyes met the greenish-blue ones from across the room. "Oh..you.." 

With a soft laugh, Casius waved and walked inside. He stood in front of him, noticing the slight eye roll.  _ I should make this quick,  _ he considered before immediately bowing. “I’m so sorry.”

There was a quick silence until the voice sounded again. “What?”

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I was just being extremely playful and I ended up embarrassing you in the process. I was being extremely impulsive and should have been serious, even in past experiences.”

Axel stood there a little stunned, immediately pulling Casius up and fixing his posture. “Did...Did your company’s CEO make you come here just to do that?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. Miles pushed his hair back, eventually pulling him along to sit. “Ah...um..” Casius really had no words. He kind of just swallowed his terrible answers back, sighing gently.

Axel, “So yes.”

_ He’s not even questioning. He really said that as a full sentence. _

Casius, “Yes.”

He heard the long sigh and stared down at his feet in disappointment. “Did you genuinely even mean that apology? I wasn’t looking for one in the first place so I assume Mr. Koda was just saying stuff.” With a nod from the younger, Axel already understood and patted the other’s head. “Well, then apology accepted.”

“Why...Why are you tolerating me right now?” Casius asked, looking at Miles with starstruck eyes.

“Just ‘cause you were forced to come over here. Plus, I’m normally not so… You get it. I’m normally not so hot-headed.” Axel sat on the ground, stretching a bit. Casius felt a soft smile creep upon his lips, looking at the older male.  _ So he really is just being mean so I learn to not do certain things. Still mildly hot-headed though, hmph. _

“So you’re the person with that oud cologne.” A soft laugh escaped past Casius’ lips as he tried to lighten the conversation. “Pfft, you used way too much. How are you even functioning? I’m suffocating over here.”

Axel, “Oud and Bergamot to be exact.” 

Casius, “You use that brand too?”

Axel, “You use the same one?”

The two stared at each other before nodding in agreement. “Oh, Mrs. Jade also said that I should learn a few things from you.” Casius got up and started stretching next to him. Axel shook his head and sighed. “What do I even teach you? Mannerisms?” Miles slapped the other male on his back, getting up and dragging him to a corner. “Ow! Be nice!” Wren whined while Miles gave him a kick instead. “Be quiet and listen.”

_ Dang, so mean. Forget what I said about being “mildly hot-headed.” Really have no chill. Psh, plus why would I know what you should teach me? I am just here. _

“Number one, think before doing something.” Casius at the other male, sighing gently. “You really are gonna scold me for that?” With a hand covering his mouth, Miles continued to scold him about mannerisms in the idol industry. 

After he had finished, with a long sigh, he moved his hand and continued his stretches. “Yes. I will scold you about that. You need to learn to get your shit together.” Miles gave the other a look, already sensing that he would comment.

Casius immediately shut up again.

“If you don’t learn that, all you’re going to do is throw your reputation into the bin.” Miles leaned back a bit, meeting eye contact with his junior. The two took a minute to just gaze at each other. No words were spoken while they were just contemplating.  _ Is he going to stare the whole time? This is getting a bit uncomfortable, _ Casius thought, deciding to break the gaze first.

He sat there with his hands together, anxiously playing around with his thumbs before Axel spoke once again. “I better see you clean up that act of yours after this. Now then, I’ll teach you some choreographies while we wait for someone to pick you up.”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

\--

After an hour, the two seemed to have become a bit more acquainted besides mildly hating each other’s guts. It was peaceful and the two were casually dancing together. “So it’s left..right...and then turn?” Casius looked down slightly at Miles before seeing him nod. With a soft smile, the two continued to glide together. Surprisingly, they were pretty in sync even for Casius just learning the dance. They seemed to be having fun until a knock broke the harmonious energy in the room.

Axel turned and shrugged it off. “Uh, I’ll open it, Kade.” He announced before walking to the door and opened it. It was as if a soft bright light shown through the room. He glanced down at the small female in front of him. “Hello, Mr. Ace. I’m here for Mr. Wren. He has some things to finish on his schedule besides meeting with you.” Evelyn spoke, looking as Casius walked over. 

“Ms. Iris….can’t we reschedule? We were just starting to get to the chorus.” Casius gave a soft pout, clearly not wanting to leave.

Axel, “You should ask to come next week. I’m sure your schedule is more important than this.” 

Casius looked at the older, smiling a bit once again. “Okay... If you say so. When are you free?” He asked, putting his shoes back on before shoving his hands into his pockets. 

_ Even he doesn’t listen to me this well, what the hell?  _ Evelyn thought while watching. The two seemed at peace with each other, which ended up making Evelyn extremely confused. She kept herself composed and waited. “Tuesday is fine.”

“Then I will see you Tuesday.” Casius messed up the soft and wavy brown hair before making a dash for it. Evelyn called out for Casius before bowing. Though, he stopped her midway and scoffed. He decided to yell at him. “Casius Wren! Get your ass back here! Do I need to scold you again!?”

“No, sir! I have a schedule, ya know!” Wren called back with a laugh and ran out to the car.

“That fucking shithead..I’m gonna make him do a hundred push-ups the next time he is back.”

“I am sorry...But you two seem more familiarized. Did something happen?”

Axel looked at Evelyn and shrugged, explaining how Casius was apologizing and that they just danced after he scolded the junior. “I typically wouldn’t be so soft with him but he said he genuinely was being sincere about the apology. I guess I felt as if he really felt bad after.”

Evelyn gave a nod before looking in the direction that Casius went. “He’s still within his first year as an idol. He has so much to learn.”

The two sighed and shook their heads. “I...I want to teach him still. Would that be okay?” Axel asked, looking down at the manager. The oddly soft energy around him was something new. Usually, he was serious and very stern. Though, he showed his appreciation for his fans in a different way which made people like him so much. At least in the past. It was quite refreshing to see. “As a person with a lot of experience, I think it would be really beneficial for him. It doesn’t have to just be about him fixing his act. I could show him techniques and-”

Evelyn laughed at him and grinned. “I thought you hated his guts.” The comment made the older freeze before rubbing his nape and sticking his head up. “I-I’m just trying to be nice, Eve!”

Evelyn, “You just wanna be with him longer.”

Axel, “I swear, you’re gonna give Echo a heart attack if you tell him.”

With a soft giggle, she pressed a finger to her lips. “I’ll be quiet about it but don’t ask me for permission to see him. I could put in a few words but you should also ask Mr. Koda as well.” After the two had made an agreement, they said their goodbyes and set off in other directions.

\--

Casius stared out the window as he was being driven home. Evelyn and Echo had gone to their apartment together. This happened often so he just learned to deal with the quiet and loneliness. Though, it sucked. He hated being alone after stuff that had happened before.

“Hey, can we stop by the shopping center? I wanna look around.” He spoke, immediately hearing the sharp “No,” from the driver. 

With a soft huff, he quickly asked, “Why not?” 

“Because you can’t be seen out in public for a while. The mistress said so. I’m very sorry.”

Casius tilted his head to the side, staring at the stars that were just now starting to appear. “It’s fine. Late anyways. Sorry.” Dipping his head down, Wren started texting Echo. 

He sighed, thinking that he wouldn’t respond until he heard his phone ping.  _ “Yeah, what’s up?” _ The text read, making his eyes light up. 

_ “You have senior’s number, right?” _ Casius sent while staring at the screen.

Echo,  _ “Yes...you’re not gonna prank him, right?” _

Casius,  _ “No. I was gonna text him..like a normal person. I ain’t that much of trash.” _

Echo,  _ “Mark your words.” _

Casius,  _ “I will.” _

Within that night, Echo gave Casius the holiest item in the world: Miles’ number. Wren felt as if he scored something that only the most important people could get, even the Gods.

_ Well, it is just a number... But it’s my senior’s number. That seems so...precious? Probably because Axel is known for his extremely small friend group. _

Before he could get anywhere excited, he immediately saw a text ping through. Reading it, he softly bit his lip while thinking.  _ Aren’t these the same numbers?  _

The male shrugged it off and went to read the text, only to be left in slight shock and a bit of dismay.

_ “So...Echo said you wanted my number and then gave me yours. So what is it that you want?” _ Miles sent the text a few seconds ago, making Casius sigh.

“Well, it seems he got to it first. Fair enough. Let’s see how this will go, senior.”


	4. Chapter 4

# track. 3 :: text and silence

* * *

Casius ran a hand through his hair, staring at the screen in front of him. He continued reading the words over and over again, thinking of a response. “Do I just act normal or...ugh, this is so awkward. Why did Echo have to open his mouth?”

_ “I just wanted to talk. Echo and Evelyn are probably having movie night and there’s nobody to talk to.” _ Casius quickly replied before sighing in relief. “Perhaps he won’t decide to push me now.”

To his disappointment, that was not the case.

_ “Don’t you have other friends? I’m in the studio working.” _

The junior tapped his foot anxiously, noticing the car had parked. “You may leave now, sir.” The driver spoke, getting out and opening the door. Wren stepped out and thanked him for the ride, walking inside and heading to his studio apartment. The building Casius lived in was quiet and peaceful. They only let celebrities stay in because of protecting their private lives. It was good money for good security. A good deal for both sides of the bargain.

On the way to his place, he gave his reply.  _ “To be honest, no. I kinda just threw everyone away after seeing they were using me as an advantage for literally everything. Echo and Evelyn are the only ones left in my group. I’ll leave you alone if you’re working though.” _

Axel,  _ “It’s fine. You’re still twenty-three though. You really have only them?” _

Casius,  _ “Yes, just them. I’m still twenty-three and have almost nobody in my life. It’s normal for me but today, I just wanted to talk to you. Like, earlier was really fun and you seem pretty chill.” _

The message was left on seen for a while, giving Wren a few minutes to get inside his accommodation and relax. He eventually made some ramen and sat around watching the TV. Eventually, his phone pinged again.

_ “We can talk then. I just asked to take a break.” _

The younger got a bit too excited about this. He replied with,  _ “Can we call instead?” _ Casius took a second to think before slapping his forehead. “Why did I send that? Impulsive, impulsive…”

Before he knew it, Axel was calling Casius already. With a quick swipe, the younger answered and turned the TV off. He set it on speaker before saying, “Hey, senior.” Wren heard the soft sigh and then in seconds, the husky voice spoke.

“Are you doing okay? I wasn’t expecting you to ask for my number or even want to call.” Miles had a soft undertone while music played in the background. It was peaceful and it made Casius feel comfortable, getting a little relaxed. “Pfft, since when were you concerned for me?”

Axel shotgunned an answer. “Since today. You seem less sporadic. Don’t tell me it’s from you getting yelled at. God, don’t take that stuff too seriously. People are just looking out for you.”

Casius, “It’s not that.”

The quick comfortability was broken in seconds. The two were quiet, making the atmosphere feel awkward and have a weird air of dread. In separate places, they both understood this feeling. Axel in an extremely loud area and Casius in the comfort of his studio apartment, they both could just sit in silence.

“I feel like it’s strange for me to say this but...I kind of have severe separation anxiety and..”

“You want me to sit on call for a while?”

Cash sighed gently and gave a soft, “Mnn,” in response. “Would it be okay to rant to you?” With Axel agreeing, Casius got slightly content and decided to talk about his feelings. It didn’t matter whether the two weren’t that close, he just wanted to chat with someone.

_ Extremely bad. _

Axel got up and shuffled to one of the empty rooms, sitting down on the floor and waiting to hear the younger. “I like, have medication prescribed for it already. Pretty much why I am so happy-go-lucky all the time but today, I guess I just...I dunno. I really enjoyed hanging out with you and after leaving, I started feeling really gloomy.”

The room was quiet besides the soft talking from Casius. The oldest wasn’t making any noises until his junior finished. After a long rant that lasted a few minutes, Miles finally spoke. “That’s a totally normal feeling to have with people you enjoy being around but you got attached to me?”

Casius, “Don’t ask why.”

Miles, “I’m curious though.”

Casius, “The reason is embarrassing. If I were to say, I would prefer to go roll around in mud wearing white clothes...and everyone knows that I like being extremely clean.”

With a soft laugh, Miles ran a hand through his hair and eventually propped his phone up, turning the camera on. “Tell me.” Staring at the screen, Casius immediately choked on the ramen broth and had a whole coughing fit.  _ Am I supposed to be attracted to him!?  _ Casius thought while having a whole heart attack. He managed to handle himself and clean up before turning the camera on.

“You better not talk about it with anyone, got it? Echo is the only person who knows. This was even before he transitioned.” With a nod from the other individual, Casius sighed and looked away, trying to hide the awkward blush that rose up to his cheeks. “I….I might be a really big...big, big fan of your work..”

Before he could even look back at the camera, the other started laughing. “Casius Wren, my very well-known rival..actually adores me? That is irony at its finest.”

Casius, “Sh-shut up! It’s not funny!”

“Frankly, you’re quite cute when flustered like this. I will keep you in this emotional state.” Miles snickered and stuck his tongue out.

“Miles!”

\--

After a while, the two were just sitting on call for a few hours. They seemed to have been having a normal conversation. “How long have you known Echo and Evelyn? Since everyone knows you guys are really good friends, was just wondering.” Axel asked, casually playing some guitar as weird background music. It made Casius laugh a little. 

“Evelyn and I met a few years back? Echo introduced her as his girlfriend so we started talking then. Echo and I have known each other since the beginning of middle school. We had a couple of classes together and then spent the rest of our years together until college.” Casius was throwing a ball in the air, catching it, and then flicking it back up. A soft sigh escaped past his lips.

“Echo is a pretty prestigious person. His family is rich and accepting. They’re all open-minded to his choices but not so much with people. I come from a pretty low place in society and so they never really accepted me. After he said he wanted to go to the same college as me, they told him no and we both got separated. He was even forced to change his number and remove me from his contacts.” 

The long story was sad and upsetting but it did bring up more questions for Miles. Casius spoke with well-explained words but something was missing in the time frame. “How did you two ever meet again?”

“Because of the idol industry.” Wren smiled and then let out a soft sigh. “If I had never gotten into my company, I don’t think we would have ever met again. Your company really wanted me but I auditioned for both me wanting to work in this career and because of Echo.”

Axel, “You two seem really good with each other.”

Casius, “Too bad he’s straight.”

The oldest choked on his saliva, swallowing hard as thoughts flooded through his head. “Y-You…”

“Yep.”

The two continued talking about past stuff until it finally went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

# track. 4 :: flings

* * *

The light from the window gently landed on Casius’ soft lashes. “Ugh…” He groaned out, slowly opening his eyes and staring at his ceiling. After finally waking up a bit more, he sat up and rubbed his back. He winced slightly and groaned out, “That was...uncomfortable..” 

_ Why am I on my couch? What...oh. _

“Oh!” He exclaimed, turning and grabbing his phone. With another grunt from the discomfort in his spine, he eventually unlocked his phone to apologize to his senior. It was not necessary though. Casius, unfortunately, noticed that Miles texted last night.

_ “Hey, sleepy bunny. Don’t apologize in the morning. Just go eat and get ready for work or else I will beat you up. Smh, falling asleep on me. I didn’t even notice. Such a quiet sleeper. I’ll blackmail you for it now :D” _ __   
__   
“Sleepy bunny!? This man has the audacity to call me that and then blackmail me with the way I sleep…” After a moment of thinking, he left out a soft chuckle and grinned. The thought made him happy. “Such a dork… Wait, what am I thinking? Stop falling for him!” He slapped himself on the cheek and sighed. “He’s probably going to yell at me though.”

Getting up and stretching, he walked to his room and searched through his walk-in closet. The room was full of quite a lot of expensive items, ranging from suits, casual clothes, accessories, and shoes. For a genderfluid person like him, still prefering masculine pronouns a bit, he also had other pieces regardless of gender specifics. Though, it was pretty much full of racks of quite a lot of black and barely any other color that covered the walls. It had the same energy of a black and white photo. 

“..I think I need to go clothes shopping still.”

\--

After the quick drive to the New Moon building, Casius stepped in and was weirded out by the unforgettable scent of oud and bergamot.  _ That’s strange… Well, maybe someone else is using the same cologne. _ Before continuing his thought process, Muriel walked over with Echo and Evelyn. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “Go head over to the cafe. Mr. Ace is waiting for you.”

“Yes, ma’am… Wait-” Before he could continue talking, Echo already shoved him in the right direction. “Princess, go talk to your man.” He grinned at him before sticking his tongue out and leaving with the other two.

_ Senior is here!? Why did nobody tell me beforehand!? _

Casius walked over to the cafe, eventually meeting his gaze with the other male. He could already smell the lingering oud and bergamot that was near the entrance.  _ Is it just that this scent will always be him? What’s with all these meetings??? _ He shrugged it off though. For some reason, it didn’t bother him though. Wren smiled and ran over, acting very obnoxious like usual. “Miles Ace!” He shouted in a sing-songy voice, eventually sliding next to him and bumping shoulders.

With the usual husky and low tone, the voice next to him spoke. “Casius Wren…” He shot him a look that only made Casius snuggle into him further. “Senior, did you come to teach me more things? How thoughtful of-”

“May I question your outfit?” Axel nudged him off and rested his head in the palm of his hand. “You seem very out there.”

He followed Miles’ gaze, noticing he was looking him up and down. It was quite amusing though he did have a point.  _ Why did I decide to wear those tight ripped jeans I own? Plus a partly open white button-up and a black harness? Jeez...I look like a stripper…. And the boots don’t help.  _ He was lost in thought before he shook his head and waved the thought away. 

After composing himself, he grinned and teased at him. “May I ask where you’re looking then?” Casius nudged Axel’s chin and locked eye contact with him. He eventually smirked and winked. 

Axel, “All of you. Pfft, don’t think dirty, you womanizer.”

The junior choked on his words as his expression faded. Miles raised a brow before immediately apologizing. “S-Sorry! Erm...I thought we were supposed to be acting as rivals still.”

“That was still mean either way...”

People often spoke of Wren’s background badly. He was known for his multiple “affairs” mainly, even though they were just moments of him hanging out with friends. The press used this tactic as ways to ruin his career, though it did boost his views as well.

Casius shook his head and huffed, crossing his arms and holding his head up high. “You should properly bow in front of me, dumbass!” He turned his head away, making Axel jump. A feeling of sharp pain going through his chest from the words made him shiver. Miles got up and went to bow before getting yanked back to his seat. “Look at you and your dignity! You would even do that for me. I’m gonna call you a simp!”

“I am not simping for you, dimwit.” Axel gritted his teeth and smacked Casius on the back of his forehead. “Ow! Senior! You’re so mean...gosh.” Wren glared at him, which only got another glare in return. Miles stuck his tongue out and then adjusted himself, going back to his normal and extremely focused look. “On a serious note, I’m actually here to discuss some important information.” Casius looked at him and cracked his neck. “Go ahead.” He responded, sitting properly. 

“Ya don’t have to sit so properly. Calm.” Axel looked weirded out, sitting pretty casually. “For a person who is older, I expect you to sit like me. You sit properly.” The younger got up and fixed Miles’ posture. He pressed a hand on the other’s back and made Axel hold the position. “It’s presentable.”

With a roll of his eyes, Axel continued speaking. “My management wants me to work with you on a new song.” It took a moment for Casius to process the info. After a minute or two, Casius widened his eyes slightly and yelled his original response inside his head. 

_ WHAT!? _

“You haven’t released anything in a while. Why me?” Casius looked a little suspicious of the topic. “They want you to work with a rookie singer? Plus, we’re rivals.”

Miles looked at him and shrugged. “They said that comparing both of our tones, we could blend well together and stuff. I dunno. Considering we’re both singer-songwriters as well, I guess they also thought we could get along this way. It’s dumb.”

Casius, “Not really? Just more...unexpected. I’m willing to do it as long as you want to….but this is going to be a difficult task. We both write about different topics and all. Plus, our styles are different. Well, more on what our songs are like.”

Axel, “No need to be worried. I can adjust. Can you?”

The younger looked stunned by the comment. He couldn’t make a noise at first and could only stutter. “Y-Yes! Of c-course, I can!” Axel didn’t seem convinced though. He sat there with a stern expression. “Are you sure?”

“If I’m gonna be an artist, of course.” The other responded while scowling. Even with their conversation the other day, that didn’t stop them from arguing. They eventually bickered until Casius changed the subject.

“Well, I have clothes shopping to do. I need a change of color.”

Axel facepalmed and sighed at him. “No, you have work to do.” The two were growling at each other, clearly about to fight until Kade walked in. “Casius quit being an idiot and get to work. Mrs. Jade told me on the phone to keep an eye on you.”

With shivers running down his back, he got up immediately. “O-Of course! Ow..” He leaned forward a bit, rubbing his back. “Did I pull a muscle in my sleep or something? Jesus…”

Miles widened his eyes and composed himself quickly. “I- Shopping you said?” Casius turned to look at his senior, who eventually picked him up. “Unhand me, scum!” The junior yelled while trying to get out of his arms. This only made Axel tighten his hold. “Dumbass, you should excuse yourself from working if you injured yourself.”

Casius, “It’s nothing serious!”

Miles, “You work in the music industry as an idol! If you worsen it by practicing choreos, imagine what could happen in the future! Relax, fucking dipshit.”

The junior groaned while people looked over at the ruckus they were causing. Casius apologized and then smacked Axel gently. “You little shit,” Miles growled before looking at Kade. No words were said between them. Just a look was enough to convey a message. With a nod, Kade went ahead and messaged Muriel about the situation and went with the two to go do his usual bodyguard duties. “Now, let’s get going, shall we?”

“Miles, I hate you.” Casius gently sighed as he was carried out of the building.

\--

The two were walking around multiple clothing stores, looking around at pieces of clothing. “I usually wear all black or white so I wanted to at least get something new,” Casius explained, standing next to his senior. “Plus, I should look a little bit more presentable than just having a big e-boy vibe. I mean, nothing wrong with it though. I like it.”

“Blabbermouth.” Axel quickly shot out while holding a bunch of clothes. Casius’ mouth twitched as he gritted his teeth. He turned to look at him. “Shut up!” The comment only made the older shake his head and eventually walk over to the cashier. He paid for the items, making Casius freak out. “Hey! You...You didn’t need to do that! I have a black card, you-” 

Axel smacked Casius on the back of his head. “Oi, be quiet or I’ll just leave you here to get swarmed by the fans. Evelyn and Echo ain’t here to protect you.” This made Casius silence himself in one second and eventually continue walking with his senior. The two looked around other stores that weren’t clothing specific this time. The younger eventually paused in front of a store window. “Wah, there’s a turtle plushie. I want one…” Casius spoke in a soft tone.

Axel turned to look at him. He noticed the child-like expression on his junior’s face. He considered a few choices inside his head before grabbing Casius’ hand. He went inside with Wren before the younger could question what was happening. “Get as many plushies as you want. Hurry along.” Axel walked with him and held some of the plush animals. He stared at their cute faces and softly smiled. After buying them and leaving with Casius, which he bought god knows how many, he watched him dig through the bag to pull out a black kitsune fox. 

“Here,” Wren spoke, holding it out to Axel. The older was confused, staring at the plushie. It was strange to him. “What do you mean, ‘here?’ It’s for you, isn’t it?” Axel asked, tilting his head. 

Casius quickly responded. “No, it’s for you. I wanted the white one.” 

A feeling emerged in Axel’s chest. He felt blood rush up to his cheeks. Never in his life had he ever received something from a person because he would always decline. People often caught his cold shoulder but Casius treated him differently. “Take it, will ya!?” the younger shoved it into Miles’ chest, eventually making him hold it. 

“I...Thank you..” The senior softly spoke while smiling hard. 

\--

As the two finally walked out of the area, they eventually looked around to find a small restaurant. “Kade, can you put everything in the car while we go grab a bite to eat?” With a nod from his manager, Axel pulled Casius along to the restaurant. The two were seated at a small table in the corner with menus set in front of them. “Choose whatever you would like. It’s on me.” The older spoke, flipping through. 

This made Wren snicker and set his head into the palm of his hands. He was drawing circles on the table while looking through the menu. “You sure you ain’t a simp for your wonderful Casius Wren?”

Axel, “You sure you ain’t simping for me, super fan?”

The junior’s face paled, making the older laugh at him. Casius got composed and rolled his eyes. He stuck his tongue out in response. “You’re no fun to tease.” He huffed out before pointing at what he wanted. Axel eventually ordered and looked at him. “You sure look like you came from a gay strip club. Nothing wrong with it I guess. It’s sorta...” 

With his gaze averting to another direction, he softly spoke. “Attractive?” A soft laugh came from the younger after hearing how embarrassed his senior was. He at least got a bit of revenge.

Casius, “Aren’t you bi?”

Axel, “Aren’t you pan?”

The two pointed finger guns at each other before laughing together. “There’s nothing wrong with what you said. I’ll take it as a compliment. I am stunning of course.” Casius did a mini hair flip and stuck his head up high, though it didn’t really work since he had short hair. “Oh! Can we get a few drinks too? I could really use some soju.” Casius asked with a grin. 

“You saying that with proper posture and grinning is creepy...but sure,” Axel ordered a few drinks that came pretty quickly besides their hotpot that the two ordered. “I heard this place is really good though. Surprised it doesn’t get a lot of people.” He stretched slightly and checked the time. “Is it just because it’s late?”

Casius thought to himself, rubbing his chin gently. “Well, people did say that the area was haunted by a ghost. Sounds like a joke though.” He seemed to shrug the idea off, looking at their hotpot broth as it arrived. “I guess so…” Axel replied as he looked at it as well. 

“This looks so good….” Wren was practically salivating as he stared at all 3 broths. “One is herbal, one is creamy richness, and the other is extremely spicy? Who the heck is eating the spicy one? I’m not really into spicy food...”

“Simple. It’s all mine.” Axel turned the pot so the other two would face Casius. He immediately dipped a thin slice of pork belly in. The junior watched and counted the number of seconds. He was staring at all the food, melting into food heaven. “I wanna try!” He exclaimed, looking at Miles with puppy dog eyes.

The older looked up and gave it to him, putting it near his mouth. “Go ahead. Don’t scream at me if it’s too spicy..which it probably is.” Casius took the piece and munched on it while Axel cooked another one.

_ He’s so cool...I want to be like him in the future! He’s been treating me the whole day...even yesterday. I feel bad...Maybe- _

Before he could continue thinking, Casius immediately started going into a coughing fit. Axel laughed and gave him some water. “Your fault.” He spoke as Wren chugged the glass down. He looked at him with adoration, even if it wasn’t obvious. 

At some point, the two had finished their meal. Casius was slightly drunk while Miles was fine. “Senior, we should totally do this again.” He spoke gently, slurring slightly. This made Axel take more caution over him. He felt his junior shaking slightly. It was the middle of winter and Casius wasn’t exactly wearing a jacket. “If you really want to, sure.” The older spoke while taking his coat off. 

Casius smiled and laughed softly. “Sounds g-good..?” His phrased switched to more of a question as he felt a warmth surround his body. Miles moved in front of the other and slid his arms through the sleeves. “You’re two inches taller than me but the same size. This should be fine.” The older zipped it up and held Casius’ hand and walked to the car. “I’ll ask Echo for your address and take you home.”

The junior looked a little surprised, eventually slipping his arm up and wrapping it around Axel’s own. “Thanks, senior. Today was fun.”

A soft blush covered the older’s face. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Of course.”

For the two, the day seemed peaceful but it didn’t avoid the position they were in. This outing wouldn’t be private at all. As an idol, you had to go through many things and one of those would be paparazzi. 

\--

As soon as the next day arrived, both idols were swarmed with questions about the other day. Even from different places, it felt like they were in the same position. This was  **definitely** an experience.

“Casius Wren! What do you have to say about the comments for your relationship with Axel?” 

“Are you two not rivals anymore?”

“Axel, Are you now having an affair with your rival, Casius Wren?”

Miles took this situation pretty smoothly. With a wave of his hand, Kade and the rest of his management would clear up the situation. They would say that they were meeting to discuss the song they were going to write together. It was definitely easy but Casius was in another position.

“Is it hard to realize we were just hanging out? Not everything we idols do is something about relationships. Damn. Always using my name for clout.” Casius’ eyes glinted red again as he laughed and mocked them. He stuck his tongue out and pulled the skin under his eye gently to make fun of them. “Dumbasses.”

Casius turned around and walked inside the New Moon building. “Damn, can never get an inch of privacy...and why does my name have to be covered in shame? Just cause I hang out with people I know… I feel bad for getting senior into my mess though. I should apologize… Plus, I have to return his jacket.”

It was very notable to Casius that last night, he had taken Axel’s coat hostage and said a few embarrassing statements. He didn’t know everything but he did remember saying, “I want your coat, senior! I want it! It’s mine now!” 

The fact Axel didn’t fight for it made this seem more awkward. He looked at it, neatly folded in his arms. “Dumbass.” Wren sighed out as he walked to his practice room, eventually leaning against the wall and staring at his phone. “What do I even say…?” He spoke in a soft voice, biting his lip gently. 

Many thoughts ran through his mind. They seemed louder than the outside world and it scared him. What if one day these thoughts managed to push through hard enough, he lost all sense of his own self? 

It was until the scent of oud and bergamot broke through that these thoughts went away. He eventually looked at the doorway to see his senior. “Miles...I’m-”

“You’re good,” He spoke in a gentle voice, opening his arms slightly. “C’mere.” 

Casius softly smiled at him before he felt himself break and go over, shoving his head into his shoulder. He breathed in and stifled a sob into the back of his throat. The feeling of warmth surrounded all of him as he whispered apologies. 

The older sighed out softly and walked inside the room. He gently shut the door and patted the other male’s back. “Stop apologizing. You’re fine.” Axel spoke, glancing over at the junior who seemed to have some trouble breathing. Axel walked over to the chairs and sat Casius down. He crouched in front of him, fluffing his hair and then slipping his hand onto his shoulder. “Deep breaths, buddy.”

After getting the younger to calm down, Axel went back to the door and motioned someone over. Casius kept his head down before he heard the door shut and watched the notable white sneakers step in front of him. His view was blocked by a sudden black kitsune fox. “Someone decided to join us,” Axel spoke in a gentle tone and set it in Casius’ lap. 

This made the junior seem happier. He smiled and gently hugged it. Wren wouldn’t be able to see it but Miles was looking at him with an eye smile. It was a comforting situation.

“I originally came over to start the song with you but we can do that a little later. Let’s talk for a bit, hm?” The senior spoke while sitting next to his junior. With a gentle pull, Casius was leaning against Axel with an arm wrapped around him.

Casius, “What you name the plushie?”

Miles, “I am not disclosing that.”

A soft huff came from the junior. “You’re boring.” He whined out, making his senior laugh at him. The sound of pure joy and happiness came from the cold, older male. “Maybe I will tell you in the future.” The other responded in a cute manner.

Casius, “Promise?”

Miles, “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## DISCLAIMER
> 
> ### This chapter contains the mentionings of physical assault and rxpe. If you are easily triggered by these topics, please, please, PLEASE read with caution or skip entirely. All this chapter will do is mention two new characters. They are both mentioned in the character intro page so it will be alright if you do not read. I would rather everyone have a safe reading experience than a bad one. Please take this with caution!
> 
> ### 

# track. 5 :: hurting

* * *

It’s been around two weeks since the last time Casius and Miles had met. Casius had gotten himself in a bit of trouble since the last time so he decided that he wouldn’t meet Miles for a while. The choice was difficult but he didn’t want to bother him because this time, the problem was pretty serious. It involved stuff that Miles should assist him with. It was just Casius and a few other people.

He was inside one of the extremely popular idol companies, The World. He was there to receive a punishment for also ruining one of their idol’s face. He never told his senior this information. All he said was, “I’ll just meet you at your house so we can work on the song.” It luckily avoided the conversation about the current situation. 

Casius stepped out of the car, shooing the driver along and mentioning it would take a while. He decided to give a little apology and then bargain with some other business stuff for his company. The junior stood in front of the building. His breath was light, though full of unnoticeable anxiety. That was until he noticed a familiar face.

“Little bird!” A voice called out as footsteps approached him. “Ah, Theo!” Casius replied, hugging the other male. “Sorry to be bothering you.”

Theo Hudson, also referred to as “Comet,” was one of Casius’ friends after his split from Echo. The two were close and really comfortable with one another. Though, he was also involved in the situation with Casius.

Prior to this, Casius and Miles had spoken about other idols. It was pretty prominent that Miles didn’t like Theo, so he requested that nobody told him about his problem as well. It was for the better anyway. At least hopefully. 

“No need to apologize. It was my fault… We should probably apologize to Mr. Major together... I didn’t expect that I’d get  _ that _ drunk.” Theo spoke, a pout on his face. “Instead, my apologies for bringing you into this, my little bird.”

“No worries! I’m not mad.”

“Really? It was really shameful…”

“It’s chill. Either way, it’s not like you managed to do anything. Plus, I don’t have-”

_ Ah… People still are assuming senior and I are together. Yikes. _

That was when a loud slam came from the entrance. This startled the two idols. Eventually, a loud voice shook the area. “Casius Wren! What did I tell you about messing with my idols!? I told you to scram and leave my sight!”

_ Oh great. The boozer is here. _

“M-Mr. Major!” Theo exclaimed, bowing while pulling Casius down as well. “Please do not punish Mr. Wren! It was my fault for drinking too much and-”

It was clear that the company’s CEO, Jasper Major, didn’t care about what Cosmos had to say and grabbed Casius by his collar. He pulled him harshly though Casius just stumbled, not doing anything with a blank expression. “Mr. Major, I suggest you do not hit me. Your reputation is very important, is it not…?” Casius spoke calmly, trying to reason with him.

“I told you not to touch him!” Jasper yelled, slamming Casius into a metal pole. A loud crack could be heard and Casius ended up hitting the ground. “I told you many times to leave him alone, you scum! Foolish dirtbags that cause trouble should be nowhere near my idols!” The younger laid on the ground for a while, accepting his beating. He could feel fist after fist hitting his body and the blood dripping from his lip and nose. Along with his forehead hitting the ground, he was heavily injured. He seemed okay for the most part.

That was until he felt himself get slammed onto his back and a sudden grip on his throat. He couldn’t breathe as he felt the pressure on his esophagus. Hands grabbed at the other’s arms, trying to pry him off with no luck.

He looked over at security for help but nobody moved. Casius could feel his eyes bulging out of their sockets but he hesitated to hit the other. Instead, he was attempting to breathe. Wren knew he didn’t have a good relationship with Mr. Major but he never expected this reaction. He was lying on the ground, feeling his life slowly seep away until everything suddenly blacked out.

Casius didn’t fight back. He was pretty muscular and could’ve easily taken over the other person. Why did he not though?

The junior seemed like a troublemaker but deep down, he had many morals and rules to himself. He was respectful and decided a long time ago,  _ “If you’re gonna hurt someone, think it over and have a good enough reason.” _ It seemed he had a good enough reason to fight back but considering he could’ve lost his job, he decided not to do anything. Plus, if he didn’t participate, he would most likely be seen as the victim since more people considered he was a provoker.

Theo ended up apologizing heavily to Casius once he woke up and attempted to take him to the hospital. He was declined immediately. “I’m good…” The junior spoke respectfully, bowing, and then walking casually along the road. 

This walk would not last long though.

\--

Red.

The color of the stoplight shone upon the figure inside a black sports car. Axel was sitting in the vehicle, waiting for the light to switch. He sighed softly and looked at his phone. “I’m surprised at how seriously he was taking this break. I wonder how he’s doing. He did say that we could meet at my place. Maybe I should’ve given him my address before he left… He could ask Echo though.”

A sudden thud shook his car and made him let out a breath of air. “What. The. Fuck?” Miles spoke every word separate, a little mad. Stepping out, he looked around his car. It seemed nothing was wrong. He glanced at the car behind him but could only hear voices of panic from them. “Eh?” Axel went over to the bustle and pushed through, seeing the unforgettable figure in front of him, lying on the ground.

Green.

Something suddenly flicked on inside him. He stared at the younger that was lying on the ground, absolutely broken up. His expression went into slight shock as he went over to him.

“Casius!?” He yelled, crouching at him. People were starting to talk about them both but it didn’t matter within the moment. The other wouldn’t even speak without a soft cry of pain. Miles took the other into the backseat of his car and quickly went to the driver’s seat. Instead of heading home, apparently, he had to switch destinations. “You dumbass! What did you do this time!?”

A soft cough came from the back, along with a loud groan. The older started panicking more and just decided to hurry to the hospital. 

\--

Eventually, Casius was taken in and set into a private room. The doctor spoke outside with Miles, the two speaking softly. “Thankfully, he didn’t receive a concussion or any other damage to his head. Though, more unfortunate news, he messed up his back pretty good and ended up breaking a rib. He also ended up rupturing some of the blood vessels in his face. With the mark around his neck too, I could fairly assume that he ended up getting choked. I could also guess that the other person ended up beating him from the few cuts and bruises, along with his black eye. He’ll have to stay for a good while.”

Axel sighed and rubbed his nape. He was cursing himself for not knowing and then gave the doctor a look. “He’s going to be fine, right…?” 

“Of course.”

The two words gave the senior some relief, letting out a gentle sigh and bowing. “I’ll pay for everything… Please put it under me instead of him.”

“As you wish.” The two ended up having to deal with a few other things but besides that, Axel went ahead and stepped into the junior’s room. The older noticed that the junior was awake and proceeded to pull a chair over. He stared at the other, gently brushing the hair out of his face. “Please don’t tell me this happened because of the problem you caused.”

“Then this is definitely not from that.” The younger replied, throat extremely hoarse. A soft sigh escaped the other as his senses filled with guilt. He moved closer and then rested his head into his palm. 

“You should write instead of talking,” Miles spoke, seeing the junior shake his head while exchanging a look with him. This only made the senior sigh. “If you told me, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

The younger stared at the ceiling fan. He looked a little lost in thought and then answered with, “Told you what…?” The more he spoke, the deeper and raspier his voice sounded. It was weird but Miles tried ignoring it. “If you told me what the problem was about.”

“You’d really want to beat the other person..” Casius spoke softly, looking away. The two were quiet and staring away from each other. It was silent like the night they called each other. Even the sounds of the crickets chirping didn’t breakthrough.

“You know I’m just looking after you,” Axel spoke, moving over and laying next to Casius. The younger jumped, trying to argue with him again. 

“Oi! The bed is too small! Get off! Mmm mm mmmph mmmmm!” He ended up with Miles’ hand on his mouth. The two looked at each other before Casius started shoving the other’s hand away and trying to hold his cough back. 

_ My throat is so scratchy for yelling and it hurts like hell, fucking hell. _

He got a look from his senior and eventually shut up. “Stop yelling…” Miles spoke and gave a soft yet worried look. After they stared at each other for a little bit, the younger nodded. Axel sighed in relief and gently pulled Wren close. The junior could feel the slight tension between them and breathed in slowly, even if it hurt. “Miles, I-” 

The voice next to him spoke immediately. “Please don’t,” The voice was clearly pained and worrisome. “Let me hold you. I just want to hold you...” The older spoke, gently closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “Please…”

Casius stared at the other before frowning a bit and leaning into him. This made the senior exhale and gently rest his head on the other’s fluffy hair. “Should I explain..?” Wren gently spoke after noticing the other’s movements.

“Yes.”

The younger gently nudged his head into the crook of the other. “So basically…”

\--

“Ah, senior…” The junior spoke, fidgeting a bit as he was against the wall. “I think you drank maybe too much..?” Casius stared at the male in front of him. Theo was clearly not in the right mindset to be acting this way. Thoughts ran through the younger’s head, such as if this would be the first time out of his twenty-three years of life he’d kiss someone or lose his card.

_ Please not now… _

Casius was gently nudging Cosmos but only felt the other shove him harder. “Little bird~” The other spoke, looking up while licking his lips. He gently smirked after and stared at him with hazy and seductive eyes. “I like you…I like you a lot, my little bird.” 

_ Oh shit. _

He shivered at the voice, listening to the breathy words over and over again in his head. “I really don’t want to, senior Theo. Please spare me…” As his words flowed from his mouth and he tried shoving the other away, this only resulted in lips being locked on his warm skin. 

**Click.**

The noise made Casius jump a bit before the other’s hands rested on his shoulders. He tried looking around for the source. Though, with the sensation on his neck, the warm and slightly salivating mouth against his neck, he couldn’t focus. The feeling was new and uncomfortable within the moment. He didn’t consent to this at all.

With slightly wide eyes, he started calling for some help. With no assistance from anyone, considering nobody could hear him, he eventually had to take manners into his own hands. “G-Get off of me!” He shoved the other off within a few seconds. 

**Click.**

Finally getting the chance to look, Wren noticed a camera in the corner taking photos of them. He had a look of fear in his eyes, completely panicked, and getting sent into an anxiety attack. It hurt to breathe and he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. It was like a waterfall that had started flowing.

“No, please…” He sobbed as he attempted to go after the person. Hands snatched at him and he was tugged back by Theo. Casius was dragged to the bathrooms, hand over his mouth as he tried screaming.

\--

Axel was gently holding Casius, though the grip on his shoulders tightened. He looked upset. Well, the word “upset” wasn’t really the word.

_ He was absolutely pissed. _

This expression made the younger a little concerned. “He apologized today. I wasn’t expecting Mr. Major to attack me though. I didn’t touch him so…” He bit his lip and furrowed his brows. “Miles, are you listening?”

The other was gently kneading his fingers into the other’s arm. He looked lost in thought before a quick motion came in front of him. A light flick hit his forehead. “Ow. Hey!” Axel yelled, turning to look at the other who was staring at him with watering eyes. This finally brought him back to earth. 

“Wren? What’s wrong? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Don’t tell me I triggered something? Sorry, sorry.”

A soft laugh came from the junior. He pushed his head into the other’s shoulder and replied, “It’s scary seeing you so lost in your head. Quit that.” 

Within seconds, Miles hummed a response. “Mnn.”

\--

After they finally spoke normally, Axel continued their conversation. “You know Cosmos though..?” He looked confused though he was clearly focused on putting tiny braids in the other’s hair. His hands were gentle and nimble, though he looked serious most of the time, even with his soft pretty face and slender yet toned body. 

“Ah, yeah. I took some classes with him during college and we’re both friends,” Casius spoke in a slightly weak voice. “He was one of the few people that suggested for me to be an idol so I originally joined his company but got kicked out within a few days of my debut. Theo was being touchy with me but Mr. Major thought I started everything. Mr. Major favors him a lot so he hates my guts.” The two were staring at each other, lost in the other’s eyes before looking away. 

_ Even I can sense the weirdly gay tension… Gosh. _

“That still didn’t give them both the right to do that to you. Theo was drunk, yes, but he still had no right to do that. Mr. Major should’ve been professional and not physically assault you.” The older spoke, leaning a little closer to Casius. His warm breath was against the other’s skin at this point. The junior didn’t seem to mind his contact though. He enjoyed Miles’ presence more than most.

“It’s not like Theo was able to do anything, Miles. All he did was kiss my neck and then right before we got started, security was called on him and he was taken out of the club…” Casius gently nudged him a bit before snuggling right into his chest. He yawned, continuing his speech but in a sleepy manner. “I’ve been through worse than this anyways. Jasper was being nice.” 

Using Mr. Major’s first name seemed a little rude but Casius and Miles didn’t really care. Around every idol hated “The World.” They were pretty known for being strict and having mistreatment for everyone besides anyone that truly showed promise and fit under the CEO’s category of “perfection.”

“Were you one of his favorites?” Axel spoke while tracing circles on the other’s hand.

Casius, “Mmm…I guess. That was before I mentioned that I wanted to go to New Moon. He liked me a lot even though he hated how I was doing better than Senior Theo... He always kept Theo around and never treated him wrong. If anyone bothers Theo, he always beats them up face-to-face.”

Miles, “Possessive and nepotistic. Hate that man.”

Casius nodded in agreement before sighing. “Let’s stop here…” The junior was trying to keep Axel from getting anymore aggressive with the other two. It was better to switch the topic. “Can we work on the song together? It’s hard doing it separately and I think we need a new theme instead of ‘unrequited love.’ I personally think that doing ‘soulmate’ type stuff would be cool.” 

The two were speaking about their song now, avoiding the earlier and awkward conversation. It was mainly about the theme, production, writing the lyrics, which parts would be given to who, typical stuff. They obviously couldn’t discuss it in detail because it would be hard to try things without a studio. They laid some basic rough ideas out. The duo decided to work whenever Casius would be able to get discharged from the hospital. At least it would be soon.

Casius was looking at Miles and then poked his chest. “Now then, cuddle me. It’s easier to sleep while cuddling something.” Casius spoke, attempting to roll over but then wincing in pain. This made the senior laugh and then gently hug him. 

“Okay then… I suppose I’ll sleep like this for now.” The older spoke, feeling Wren’s arms wrap around him. He gently nuzzled him and traced circles on his back. The sudden feeling of blood rushing to Miles’ face hit him suddenly and made him hide his face.

Miles, “Goodnight, you stupid Wren.”

Casius, “Goodnight, you stupid Ace.”

The lights eventually shut off, covering the sleeping boys in a cozy blanket of darkness and slight warmth with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry for not posting or updating chapter 6. I really hit a small rut last week so couldn't really write anything for chapter 6 at all.   
> i didn't really write chapter 6 this week either from lack of inspiration.  
> but what i did write was an ENTIRE one-shot just for breakthrough as a little apology.. and cause i actually had more inspo for this rather than chapter 6 at all...  
> which is clearly shown cause the entire thing is 8647 words.  
> THAT'S 4K OFF OF THE ACTUAL STORYLINE.  
> anyways, it's quite frank that casius and miles are going to be the lead ship in the story, so this is just an entire write about casius and miles (which they don't have a ship name yet. maybe some of y'all can help with making their ship name !)  
> the only thing i have to say that the ACTUALLY, CANON RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM...  
> is that miles is the top and casius is the bottom.  
> but this one-shot has casius as the top and miles as the bottom...  
> so you all may enjoy this mini on top casius. take some notes here.  
> anyways, as you can tell, this will be an NSFW write and also has some mentioning of alcohol. please be wary of these if you dislike the topics or have a trigger with them.  
> with that out of the way, please enjoy! i will attempt to get ch 6 out next week :D

# y e l l o w a n d g r e y

### a top!casius x bot!miles one-shot

* * *

Soft coughing came from the living room, along with the sound of glass hitting each other. The scent of oud and bergamot, along with the hazy smell of alcohol, mixed together as well. It was heavy and hard to withstand but in a weirdly addictive way. The scene of two boys cuddling each other was about the only prominent thing in the room full of black and white objects. "Senior..." A voice spoke, all raspy and slurred. "Mm..can we play a game?" 

"What game?" The older spoke as he scrolled through his phone. He had a soft blush over his face as he looked at the junior. He drank from some of the soju bottles, at least to the point of being a tad bit tipsy, but definitely wasn’t intoxicated unlike the other. The greenish-blue eyes of his stared at the other's complexion, taking in every single detail. He regarded the other’s grey eyes, the soft, drunk smile wiped across his face, and gently put a few braids into the blond segment of his hair. To him, this junior of his was his everything. “I don’t understand how you can be so pretty by the way…” The senior’s fingers lingered in the other’s hair, gently brushing the braids out and redoing them. That was until he noticed the other topple over, laying against his chest. The soft, gentle hands of the junior crept around the senior, pulling him into a gentle hug. A giggle erupted from the younger right after. It was playful in a way, having a weird sense of “wanting” in it. 

"Shh, shh…” He hummed softly while pressing a quick kiss on the older’s lips. “I wanna play Simon Says.." 

Axel stared at Wren, a little surprised by this response. His Adam’s apple bobbed upwards before falling.  _ Lord, this is gonna be bad _ , Miles thought while moving Casius, who was pretty drunk at this point. He thought of many possibilities of what could happen but shrugged it off, thinking it would be a simple and easy game. 

_ At least he hoped in the slightest it would be. _

"Who's ‘it?’" He eventually asked while giving a soft smile, turning his phone off. He set it on the table and pulled the younger closer, letting him lay on top. Miles averted his gaze to his baby bird with tired but gentle eyes. This only made him receive another giggle. Casius eventually said, "Hehe, you~" His tone was sing-songy. It had a flirtiness to it and made Miles feel a little cooped up internally. He got lost in his thoughts for a second.

_ I guess I will not do anything to him, right? Keeping it together will be..easy. _

Miles swiped the thought away and propped Casius up with gentle hands. It did amuse him to see how he couldn't hold up his normal position, which was extremely proper posture. He was leaning against the couch, head in his palm while gazing at the older with hazy eyes. “Okay, Simon Says…” Axel took a short moment to think, index pressed against his lip. He could notice the pretty eyes falling upon him as he thought, meeting his gaze with the other. Wren had twinkling eyes that were seeing right through him. His focus point switched with every blink, shifting downwards, and then back to the other’s eyes.

This managed to make Miles fluster up a bit as he took in the beauty of the other. It made him feel so many things but at the same time, with Casius all drunk, he wanted to end the game as soon as possible. Axel’s eyes moved upwards as he got lost in thought.

  
_ If I try to sober him up, maybe I could get him to maybe calm down and..perhaps we won’t have to do anything stupid. Yes. _

  
He nodded to himself before returning his gaze to the younger with him. Miles noticed the slightly playful look on Casius. With his head tilted up a bit, Wren licked the edge of his upper teeth, tongue slowly moving against his canines. He gave a wink and a soft scoff. Immediately, Miles felt his heart skip a beat before saying, "Simon Says don't move."

Cash had a slightly surprised look, propping up and tilting his head. He was almost like a cartoon character. “Eh? Baby… You can’t do that to me..” A soft whine came from the other while Miles got up and went to the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets, eventually getting a glass and filling it up with water. Axel hoped to sober up the other. The male continued to get lost in his thoughts.

_ He’s the type that hates losing so he probably is still sitting there, _ Miles thought, stretching a bit. He turned the faucet off and let out a gentle sigh. “Casius, I hope you’re behaving.” He called out while cracking his neck.

  
_ I hope… _

With a turn, Miles was immediately pressed against the counter and met with a tall figure. He stared up at the younger, still holding the glass. "O-Oi, I said 'Simon Says don't move.' Is that hard to..follow... What are you doing?" The senior felt Casius slip his hand around his waist, staring into his eyes like a predator going for its prey. The younger even had the audacity to lick his lips.

_ Please no. _

"H-Hey.." Miles was stuttering heavily and looking at Casius with frightened eyes. One hand was against the counter edge, holding onto it while the other held the glass of water. Miles had some expectations this scene would happen but he didn't expect him to sneak up like this. It was immediate and most importantly, Cash looked like he was gonna eat him. Axel noticed where Wren’s gaze was as well, which was downwards, but right when he spoke, his eyes shut. With a slow blink, they opened.

It seemed to be that Casius was staring right through him once again.

"Hey." The raspy voice spoke with a soft smile. It was lower than normal and ran shivers up the older's back. The sound was chilling and quite new to him. Casius never normally acted this way, so he assumed the alcohol was probably just getting to him. At the same time, Wren had a certain look that felt genuine and certain about what he was doing. It was enough to make Axel feel all twisted inside. 

Miles tried regaining his composure. He eventually said, "If you wanted me to top you so badly, you could've just said..." The two had quite the dynamic. Casius was tall and masculine while Miles was shorter than him and masculine, but he was the prettier face. The “definitely not normal to standards” thing was that Casius was the bottom and Axel was the top. It seemed Wren wanted to switch it up this time though.

He had a cool demeanor and spoke naturally. "No, no. It's  _ my _ turn~" Casius tugged Miles by the rim of his jeans, pushing against him a bit. This made the older a bit nervous, looking away as he started stammering. "Hey! I-I've never done t-that stuff. First of all, y-you lost the g-game and.. And I should be the one punishing you! God..you drank way too much." He used his free hand to cover his embarrassed face. The amount of awkward tension between them made him feel a bit humiliated.

Though, a soft laugh erupted from Casius as he leaned closer. "No worries, senior. I’ll treat you nicely." This came with a wink and Casius licking his teeth once more. “I’ll treat you  _ so _ nicely…” 

_ WHAT IS WITH HIM? _ Miles thought while he looked like a tomato. He felt even shyer and was hitting the younger’s shoulder. “You are so shameless!” He yelled, trying to slip away before a hand slammed right next to his head. "Oh no, no, no. You are staying here." Casius whispered, pushing his thigh between the other's legs. 

"Hnng.. Oi, C-Casius... I'm gonna p-punch you.." Miles growled and cocked his head to the side. He was glaring at him while gritting his teeth. “I’m NOT bottoming.” These words made Casius give a grin and start kissing him aggressively. “Too bad, cutie~” Wren whispered before continuing to tease him. 

The two were pressing against each other with barely any space between them. It was getting fairly steamy. With the junior taking the glass out of Miles’ hand and then picking him up to go put him on the kitchen’s island, you could pretty much say they often were like this. This was regardless if Casius was actually the one who would be in Miles’ current spot. Caught up in the moment, Axel subconsciously wrapped his arms around Casius' neck, tracing his nape gently with his hands. 

The motion made Cash twist inside and then bite Miles' lip, tasting the slight iron. A slight hiss came from the older as he pulled away. This also had a soft laugh coming from the younger as he received a glare. "Sorry. It seems my nape is still sensitive as usual~" Casius was acting real smooth, which did piss off Axel and mildly turn him on. It was weird for him to feel this way. Miles did end up deciding to tease Casius again with recalling this information but it ended up with a bad result for him. 

With a slight brush from Miles once again, Casius was already pushing him against the marble kitchen counter. Axel's back was on the flat surface, ass against the junior’s hips. He could feel the bulge pressing against his sensitive area, sending a few chills up his back. The blood rushed up to his face as he tried pushing Casius off. "W-We're gonna do it h-here!? Do y-you actually have no sh-shame!?!?" He yelled as the cold counter eventually was against his skin with each clothing article getting removed. He shivered again, as Casius was undoing his button-up. 

“Of course,” Casius spoke calmly as he pulled off the shirt. The scene made Axel internally start to further his gay panic. All he could see was the younger’s muscular body. From his muscles, his broad shoulders, and his pecs and abdominals, these all managed to break him. He didn’t get to fully see his thighs though and nevertheless, what else was down there. His attention was further drawn on the upper body, plus the fact that Casius hadn’t even taken off his pants without the older subconsciously grinding against him. Miles did have to admit that he never really saw it from this angle before, and he was completely stunned. He could almost say that he was a little frozen in a weird sense of fear.

_ This kid... He really looks... So fucking good right now, _ Axel thought as he stared at Wren, eyelashes fluttering a bit as he looked him up and down. "Am I the first one to see this~?" Miles teased, eyes locking with his junior. Their eye contact was tense before a smile covered the other's face. "And if you are?"

Axel, "That seems a bit rewarding, doesn't it?"

Wren, "Of course."

Casius undid the button on Miles' jeans, pulling the rim with his index and then slowly taking them off. He could notice the older’s length sticking up immediately. He softly laughed and stuck his tongue out at the older. “You seem into this so far…” The two looked at each other, both of their eyes clearly hazy with lust, before Casius slipped downward and disappeared. 

"Oi! W-What are you- M-Mmph!?" Miles covered his mouth, shaking slightly as soft kisses erupted through the air. His body jolted as a weird feeling from below hit him and it had nothing to do with external parts. "I n-never said you c-could do t-that!?" Axel yelled as absurd noises left his mouth. 

A quiet pop and soft words came after. "You never said I could ask you." The response made Miles growl at Casius. He tsked before eventually his chest heaved upward and another moan had escaped past his soft, cloud-like lips. "O-Oh, so you're a cnc t-type of person?!" 

Cash wrapped his arms around the other’s thighs, tracing them with his fingers. "You are too." 

Before Axel could respond, the sudden feeling of pleasurable desire blanketed the rest of his emotions. He tilted his head back, hand reaching down and pulling at the black hair with a blond streak below him. He let out breathy gasps and shaky meaningless nothings. This only aroused Casius even more, pushing his tongue a little deeper. This arousal didn’t stop there though. The grip that the junior had on his senior’s thighs tightened and came with a sudden strike. A whine emanated from the other within a millisecond. He shot his gaze to the area below him, eventually wacking the peeping black hair. Wren flinched a bit and listened to another comment from his senior. "Y-You! W-Was that n-necessary!?" 

Another hit from the younger shot a weirdly pleasurable sensation through the older’s body. He bit his lip, letting out another whimper. The older tilted his head back, mouth slightly open as he breathed out. “F-Fucking hell, Casius…” Eyes peered at him, slightly open before another pop came from the junior. "Your expressions are priceless~" Casius slurred before dipping his head back down and continue to lick the sensitive area. He pulled Miles closer by his thighs and pushed his tongue through.

The action sent waves of satisfaction through the older male. He started making absurd noises once again, gripping Casius’ hair and pulling on it. A soft, muffled laugh came from the younger. It was a little hoarse and husky, sending chills through Miles. He arched his back, mouth opening a bit more and toes curling. “I-I, mmph, k-knew you could u-use your mouth but d-damn…” Axel exhaled while his eyes rolled back in their sockets. 

“Senior, I’m pretty sure you’ve already orgasmed from this…” Casius spoke while swirling his tongue. One hand glided against his senior’s stomach, feeling the sticky substance. This hand trailed its fingers on the liquid, eventually tracing the side of the other’s length and wrapping. The hand moved up and down, changing the speed by going slow and then fast. He used his other arm to keep Miles secured and with his hand, he palmed the head of the shaft. All the sensations made the older only get louder and grab at the younger’s wrists. He was shaking slightly, whimpering a bit. “F-Fuck, you dumb b-bird..”

  
  
“That’s pretty hot, senior,” Casius spoke before tongue-fucking him. He slipped his hand back to grip the other’s thighs. They were soft and pretty well toned. The junior liked it a lot and maybe too much. He started to slip in a few chances to kiss and bite at the flesh before continuing to slide his tongue deeper and curling upwards. Miles’ body jolted to the sensation against his walls but was definitely a little shy from seeing this scene. This was the first time he had ever bottomed and it was strangely fun. At the same time, he did want to punch Wren for just going for it. It was nearly impossible with all the stimulation though so all he could really say was, “C-Casius!”

Casius pulled off, staring at the older before kissing upwards and wrapping his lips around the other’s length. With this, he managed to slip a hand away and rub the rim that was below fairly gently. This made the older tense up a bit before a hand grabbed at his waist. “Relax. I’m gonna take care of you.” Cash breathed out, pulling off with a pop. He gave him a smirk and winked before pushing his bangs behind his ear and slipping his mouth around the shaft again. 

The junior had some ways with his mouth, regardless of where it was. From talking and doing lewd things, he was fairly good with it. This was one of the very few things that made Miles highly attracted to him. Added, Casius knew this information so he liked to use it even more. “Don’t tense up, doll.” He spoke before pushing his index in. He only managed to force the pad of his finger in but the effect was a little astonishing to him. It resulted in a soft gasp, along with breathy moans, and a release from his hair. “Good, good boy~” The praise made the senior bite his lip and gently wack the younger. “B-Be quiet…”

Axel was gritting his teeth at this point, fingers tracing the edge of the cold surface and gripping it. He eventually shut his eyes while his mouth was left open. “A-Ah, f-fuck… C-Casius, no m-more..” He moaned out while tightening his grip. His entire body was twitching and he could feel every single inch of pleasure through his veins. 

  
  
“We haven’t even gotten to the best part…” Casius pulled off with a pop and stared at him with hazy eyes. “Yet you’re already pulsating in my mouth~”

The comment was pretty open and out there, which managed to fluster the older. Along with what his junior was doing to his body, his breath immediately hitched. Miles had a bright red expression as he tilted his head to look at Casius. “Baby..please don’t stop…”

"Hm,” Casius hummed in response as he looked down and then back at the older. “Make up your mind… And who knew you'd already be this crazy just from me teasing you~" The younger growled playfully while using his tongue to draw circles on the head. Axel was shaking heavily and covered his face with one hand. “Please d-don’t stop… It f-feels so fucking g-good..” The older breathed out before a new sensation filled him. 

It seemed Casius had finally managed to push his index in fully.

“F-Fuck!” Miles yelled, shaking at the new and strange feeling. He tried relaxing a bit but it was a weird, uncomfortable excitement. “C-Casius, p-please…!” He cried out while Wren managed to pin him down while smirking. He let out a soft scoff while muttering a few things. This was mostly on the lines of, “You’re so weak under me. Pfft, your body pretty much wanted it anyways, lovely little thing…”

Casius had a gentle hold, though it was enough to keep his senior down. The air around him seemed calm yet extremely lust-filled and sly. Casius wrapped his mouth back around the length in front of him and massaged his finger in, along with a second. It was already a struggle to even move them back and forth as the walls tightened around. He focused on his senior’s expressions, eyes half-closed, and running his tongue against the sides. Absurd noises came from the older as Wren watched him cover his mouth. "My pretty senior, you seem to be enjoying it so far. Just wait until I get you open."

"I'm gonna p-punish you, ah, l-later..." Miles growled as more gasps escaped past his lips. He was already shaking and quivering, gripping the counter edge as if he was about to fall off and melt into a pool of lava. He attempted to close his legs but Casius immediately grabbed one with his free hand and pushed them even further apart. “Uh, uh, uh~ We aren’t playing like that, sweetheart. I get to make all the rules and you’re laying there, legs open, and me in between until I decide we stop.”

  
  
_ Oh god. He’s gonna kill me. _   


Casius had pretty good stamina, unlike Miles who got tired out fairly easily. Most probably expected him to have a lot of endurance, but Cash did manage to power bottom most of the time. This information caused a heavy blush to appear on Miles’ face as he bit his lip. The only thing that occurred to him was about how this was going to be a long night. He attempted to speak through all his moans and groans but failed miserably. None of his words came out the right way and ended up as hitched breaths and loud whines. Axel winced slightly as his body jolted to the feeling of Wren slipping a third finger in. “F-Fuck, what are y-you…doing?” He looked at Casius, seeing how relaxed he was. It was oddly scary in a weird way. 

The response was said pretty naturally. “What do you think? You want me to fit, right?” Casius scoffed a bit, moving slightly as he noticed another jolt from the other and the thick, musky liquid leaking out of him. He snickered and licked it up while finally managing to move his fingers in and out. “What a mess, puppy. Making me clean up after you, hm~?”

_ Shit, I really am gonna die. _

  
Miles felt the blood in his face disappear as he paled a bit. “A-Ah…you..urgh..y-yes….I w-want you..to fit...in me~” His reaction managed to make the younger laugh. The constant laughing made the senior feel on edge since he couldn’t tell if it was cause he was drunk or if Casius was actually a sadomasochist. All he could think was,  _ Ya know, it's probably both...god.. _

  
  
Casius eventually spoke once again, a grin wiped on his face. “Ah, weren’t we playing a game of Simon Says, earlier? I almost forgot. My turn. Don’t be quiet.” 

  
  
Miles stared at him before saying, “C-Casius-”

  
  
Another laugh came from the younger as he gently hit his senior’s thigh. “You lost. I didn’t say Simon Says.” Casius laughed as he slipped a fourth finger in immediately.

The older almost screamed out, trying to close his legs again. Once again, Casius had kept his legs open. “Lovely doll, keep these open. I’m not even done…” He growled, eventually standing up and undoing his jeans. He continued moving his hand, massaging the walls gently and moving his fingers in and out. All Miles could do was let out more noises in response to the stimulation.

Nonetheless, this did satiate Casius enough. He looked down at the mess that had occurred already, scoffing once more. “What a messy puppy.”

Eventually, the junior pulled his fingers out and leaned forward, nosing at the older’s neck. “What’s your favorite color?” He gently asked, warm breath against the Axel’s skin. It was enough to run chills down his back as if someone was trailing their nails against his spine. Casius laid there for a moment, intaking the familiar oud and bergamot scent from the older. He eventually started pressing kisses against Miles’ warm skin. 

Though, the question did manage to confuse the senior pretty bad. The purpose was to distract him though. It would keep him sidetracked from the next thing Casius was going to do. “Eh? Why are you asking? Isn’t that a little-” 

**Poke.**

  
  
The older jolted from the strange feeling below him. He stared at the ceiling a little before giving a pissed off expression to the junior. “What.. What did you do?” He asked the other in a confused manner. This, of course, resulted in another laugh that came from the younger. “What a champ?”

  
  
Miles, “...”

  
Casius, “...”

  
  
Axel took a second to look below them. He was in the process of thinking before it clicked. With his sudden expression of him widening his eyes, Casius started to laugh even harder. Hard enough that he almost toppled over Miles completely and lay on top of him. “Wait-” 

  
  
Wren quickly spoke before his senior could continue, “Pfft, are you going to ask if I pushed in?” The two stared at each other, Casius’ eyes glittering with slight happiness while Miles had literal disbelief and disapproval. The older rolled his orbs and sighed. He gave Cash one look before whining. “Please tell me you’re already in all the way.”

  
  
Casius paused as he looked a little dumbfounded. “Senior...I just pushed the tip in. You’re so tight that I can’t even push the rest… Am I really that big?” The internal facepalm Miles had made him groan, tilting his head so the younger could give him more neck kisses.

  
  
“Tch.. I… Lord.. Um… You really are that big...it kinda hurts, fuck.” He breathily spoke while reaching a hand down to see if Casius was lying or not. Unfortunately, it seemed the junior spoke of the truth.

  
  
A soft laugh came from Wren. He nodded a bit before pressing a kiss on his senior’s cheek. “Sit tight.” He spoke before letting Miles say anything else. Casius pulled out and stood up. He gently put both hands on the other’s legs and widened them a bit more. Though he was the top, Axel genuinely was not used to doing what Wren was doing at all. Casius pretty much was fit for him all the time and did most of the work, so he never really had to. “What are you doing…?”

Wren tilted his head a little bit, glancing at the older with his bang covered eyes. He eventually brushed his hair behind his ear once again. “Baby, you really fit the role of a pillow princess. I almost always have my legs open for you but you can’t even do that. I have to manhandle you the entire time...” Casius growled playfully, lining his member up with the entrance of his senior. He noticed how it was throbbing a bit, wishing to be filled once again. The view only made the younger feel a pulse in his own shaft, throbbing through his veins almost. “God, you’re so..fucking sexy…”

  
Miles rolled his eyes again and sighed. “You truly are shameless, love.”

The comment received a genuine smirk as the other then bucked his hips forward. He received a fairly loud response from the older. This caused Cash to laugh at him, lean forward, and start pressing more kisses on his neck. He was thrusting into him at a fairly fast pace, going as deep as possible at the speed he was going. “Y-You stupid bird!!!” Miles yelled, clawing at the younger’s back. He was sobbing from the pain and probably managing to at least get some blood to draw from Casius’ back. 

“Tch, you weren’t prying open so shut it. Also, senior, I didn’t think you’d, mmph, manage to get this loud already.” He groaned out, wincing in the slight pain from his back. Casius slammed his hips into the other’s lower half, not stopping for one second. He moved a bit and started licking the most sensitive areas of his senior’s chest. He played around bit as he rocked his hips back and forth.

  
  
A mix of moans and yelps came from the older. He was shaking and running fingers through the other’s hair. Every inch that shot into him was painful and making him scream out. Along with this, Miles started to scold Casius within his sobs. “F-Fucking hell, Casius Wren! I’m g-gonna kill y-you later!”

Casius simply teased back as he thrusted harder within the other. “Such a pretty puppy. You should keep talking to me, baby~ It’s pretty hot.”

  
  
The older started to hit Casius at this point. “DO NOT CALL ME THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! E-Even I wasn’t this m-mean to you during your first t-time!! A-Ah, what if I t-tell everyone I have all  **_those_ ** f-firsts!? Whatchu gonna do about it!?”

Wren glared and then slapped the other’s thigh once again, receiving a loud, “mmph!” from the older. “You should be glad I’m not doing you from behind with your back against my chest because I’d slam you down on this counter and make sure your ass looked bright fucking red, you screaming my name, and making sure you’d keep your mouth fucking shut with all those god-riddance words.”

A bright red flushed across Miles’ face as he stared at the other. He looked into his hazy, drunk, and lustful eyes. The senior still kept in mind that Casius would never normally be like this but for some reason, it was really appealing and seducing to him. Honestly, it was almost  _ addictive. _

  
_ Do I have a degrading kink? What am I learning??? _

After his momentary “getting lost” phase, he eventually snapped back to reality. Within seconds, a loud and broken, “ah!” escaped past his lips and he was gripping Casius’ shoulders tightly. It was almost as if he would break them at any point. Along with his legs snaking around the other’s waist, he seemed weak under the younger. Though Miles did have to admit, it was fairly satiating but it hurt like hell. He never got the chance to properly get used to his junior’s large size, which only made it ache even more and feel like every inch of him was getting ripped apart. It had a tinge of pleasure even with the mix of pain. 

“Y-You’re gonna m-make me fucking rip, s-slow down… Oh my f-fucking lord.” Miles cried out, hearing soft, sweet nothings whispered into his ear. Casius bit the lobe gently before creeping to his neck, eventually leaving a few love bites on his senior. He started leaving one in every spot he could reach currently, wanting to mark every inch of his body since he already did his senior’s thighs. Although, with the loud cries, Casius did know he had to slow it down a bit and take care of his puppy, regardless if he wanted to witness him sob in pain or not.

  
“I’m sure you do not want to kiss me right now, so-” Cash breathed out against the other’s skin. Surprisingly with one quick move, Axel was lip-locking Wren. This made Casius pause. He didn’t expect the sudden motion. He was going to offer to move slower but this was enjoyable. It took him a second to regain his composure. “Heh, dumb Ace….” He softly spoke while slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. He had one hand messing with his senior’s recently dyed silver hair, which Casius found pretty hot, while the other was holding his senior’s hand. 

The two ended up kissing for a while. Lips locked, tongues against each other, teeth biting against the other’s soft margin, and going at a pretty passionate and deep pace. This made Casius stop his motions, besides the fact that he was grinding against his lover. This was also considering that Miles definitely needed a chance to get used to the large, foreign object that was digging into him currently. Even with his previous actions, the junior didn’t mind though. He enjoyed his kisses from the older. He liked how delicate and plush his lips were, along with the taste of strawberry lip balm. It made him shiver and feel a bit excited. He slowly sobered up with their motions, pulling away to take a sharp breath before placing one more kiss on the other’s lips.

“Can I keep moving now…?” The younger spoke in that same low, husky, and slightly hoarse tone. He noticed his senior shy up by him speaking and flinched a bit. He felt a weird substance between them and looked down. “Did you just...wait, by my voice..? Senior, you keep surprising me… It’s exciting and makes me wanna melt into you more.” The statement made the older feel even shyer and wack him gently. Miles did end up asking a question to waste more time and for fun. 

“Is this that moment where bottoms say, ‘Please rearrange my insides, daddy?’”

  
  
Casius seemed a little startled by the question. The two stared at each other before a soft laugh came from the junior, who nodded in response. “Yes, but I don’t think I like that pet name..” He laughed softly with a cute eye smile before planting more kisses all over his senior’s face. “You dork...” He gently smacked Miles’ thigh once again though.

  
  
A soft whine came from Axel, who then said, “I’m gonna tease you with it then...” He started snickering about the thought and was pressing more soft, wet kisses on the other’s lips instead.“Though, if you don’t like it, I’ll just call you by your normal nicknames… You better pick one.”

  
  
“What? Should I just be referred to as, ‘Big Bird’ now, huh?” Cash joked, nuzzling into the older. The comment did make the two start laughing. They both found it funny in a weird way and Miles was starting to press kisses on his junior’s cheek. “You truly are the dork.” Casius grinned a bit at the comment. He gently ran his thumb over his senior’s knuckles. He did that for a short time while thinking and then replied with, “Okay, just call me whatever. Just don’t say, ‘daddy.’ I’m younger than you. It makes me feel weird.”

  
  
“And I thought you had a kink for that~”

  
  
“You have a kink for being called ‘daddy,’ dumbass. I prefer ‘sir’ or ‘master’ might I tell you,” Casius spoke, thrusting his hips again. “So truthfully, you can say that.” He growled before picking his pace up again and going deeper. With these motions and the stimulation, Miles shut his mouth immediately before gasps started to escape past his lips. “O-Oi, that h-hurts… Y-You’re way too d-deep!” Miles moaned out, clawing at his back again as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. 

“It would hurt more if I made you stop being a pillow princess and ride me like you mean it~” Casius scoffed and pulled back a bit. He went a bit slower for the other until he finally didn’t complain about any aches. That was when he finally continued his original pace. The speed made Axel’s insides contract more and squeeze around the younger. He felt himself grow a bit harder by the feeling. “Also, mm, I thought this wasn’t your first time. I legitimately thought you were joking before.” He commented, clearly in the process of searching for a certain area within the walls that were clutching around him. “CASIUS, JUST CAUSE I’M OLDER THAN YOU DOESN’T MEAN I’VE DONE THIS BEFORE!” Miles scolded once again, wacking him before he felt the junior pick up his pace even further.

With their two bodies pressing against each other, all the sounds that resulted were moans, groans, skin pounding against the other’s skin, and oddly enough; loud, wet squelches. The sounds were proceeding to get a bit louder by the second. This only made Miles panic even more. “C-Casius, slow down… A-Ah, I’m pretty s-sure I’m b-bleeding at this point…” He whimpered before he noticed the junior pause to look. His gaze was downwards as he reached a hand down to check. All that he could see was a clear liquid in between them, slick running down the older’s lower half and a bit on his thighs from being pounded so hard.

  
  
“I’m pretty sure that’s just cause you’re pre-cumming everywhere,” Casius spoke, giving him a look. “Surprisingly to me, you’ve orgasmed about every chance that shouldn’t be possible. How are you not overstimulated?” The younger genuinely was asking a question that Miles decided to just answer. He was pretty known for just answering, regardless of what it was about. “Cause you literally fuck my cock with every minute that you have. I haven’t seen you go one minute without wanting me to dick you down…”

  
  
Wren looked upward as if he was in a thought process. He eventually nodded in agreement. “True but senior, you seem that you want me to dick you down even further~ How about we keep going now, you whore.”

  
  
“YOU ARE SO SHAMELESS, I WANNA PUNT YOU ACROSS THE ROOM, OUT THE WINDOW, AND THEN TOSS A BLANKET DOWN TO COVER YOU,” Miles yelled, wacking Casius really hard out of embarrassment.

  
  
The junior stared at his senior before covering his mouth to not laugh. “I love you so fucking much. I love you way too fucking much.” He spoke with a smile, continuing to thrust into him. The loud noises that proceeded from Miles and the constant amount of his body jolting satisfied Cash very much. Though throughout the entire experience, he continued to be searching for something, skin slapping against each other. At some point, he noticed an immediate reaction when he hit a certain spot. This reaction contained both Miles screaming out Casius’ name on accident and the immediate jolt upwards, back arching and hips pressing against his own a bit. “Aha~ Looks like you’re doomed now, my pillow princess.” 

  
  
“P-Please don’t kill me…” Miles whined out before he started feeling immediate shock. Casius had started thrusting in the sensitive area’s direction, brushing and pushing against it. The amount of stimulation he was receiving was heavy and with the response of his younger, he started breaking bit by bit. 

**“With all the stuff you have mentioned to me today, I will now not go easy on you,”** was what Casius had said before immediate chaos. This chaos was simply Miles loudly screaming out a bunch of nicknames he had for Casius, along with his actual name. “F-Fuck, m-master, please!” He cried out while clawing at his back. It was harder this time and he tilted his head to the side. Miles was clearly trying to hold back.

  
“Oh, baby, baby, baby~ Why are you holding back now? I never said you had to limit yourself unless you find that oddly sexy~ Also, calling me ‘master?’ Now you really have done it. I’m not stopping until we’ve done every place in this house.” Casius growled while he listened to his puppy’s sobs. Miles was screaming for him not to do so, trying to negotiate with him. 

  
  
“M-Master, you’re b-breaking me down a-already… A-At least cut it down to h-half…” Miles sobbed out until he heard the immediate response.

  
  
“You’re my fucktoy right now… I get to do whatever I want and whenever I want.. So we’re doing it for the whole night until I want to stop~”

Miles was splitting into segments and holding back from the strong heat in his belly. He bit his lip and breathed heavily. At some point, he couldn’t take it anymore and released immediately. Casius on the other hand was still having at it. He never stopped and minded the sticky substance that was between them. The overstimulation was enough to break the older even further. He was gasping for air at this point, unable to breathe. That was when everything came to a sudden stop and Casius spoke. “Hold on, I’m gonna pick you up…” He decided to not even pull out and having one arm wrapped around Miles’ waist, he hauled him up and into his fairly strong grasp. Casius was careful, hoisting him up carefully and walking to the wall right beside the kitchen and near the living room.

He didn’t seem to be paying attention as his entire body was going limp and numb. All he could think about was how satisfying it was to hear those words whispered into his ear and to be carried with just one arm. His gay panic was pretty intense at this point as he started laughing. “C-Casius… You’re killing me here.. I can’t even think about anything else but you…”

“Pfft, good.” The younger spoke while pressing a kiss on the other’s cheek. He stood in front of the wall, eventually saying, “Was not..expecting to do it here… But I wanna finish one time inside you before..next place...” He eventually slammed him against the wall, thrusting upwards this time. He hoisted the other male up a bit and made sure both his legs were wrapped around tight before they were pressing against each other. Chest against the other’s chest, lips against lips, and lower halves connecting. Casius went the extra mile to even put one arm on the wall, clutching tightly to the shelf next to them. 

Though the amount of action and stimulation managed to make Miles’ eyes start to water. Within seconds, he had already begun sobbing once again. Axel pulled away from their kiss and moved his head from the younger. Casius did get enough time to see that his puppy was crying, which did worry him a bit. With a quick sweep, Miles’ head was tucked into the crook of his junior’s neck, feeling a hand wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist, holding him up and making sure he didn’t fall. “Shh, shh.. It’s okay, just a little longer…” He softly whispered while holding him as close as possible. The older didn’t seem to be having it though. He was still non-stop crying. “M-Master! P-Please slow down! I c-can’t take it a-anymore!” He sobbed in slight pain and in a hoarse voice, only to make Casius go even faster. 

Miles tried enduring a bit more, hearing the loud groans escaping past the younger’s mouth. Eventually, he felt the male stop and a liquid dripping out of him from his own shaft and below. “Good boy..good boy…” The younger praised, pressing kisses on his senior’s collarbone as Miles was hiccuping at this point.

  
  
“I. Am. Going. To. Pummel. You. Later.” Miles spoke coldly and tiredly between his soft sobs.

  
  
“Then do so later.” Casius hoisted him up again and then went over to the spot they were in for the beginning of this: the couch.

  
  
“C-CASIUS!”   
  
\--   
  
Casius walked out of the shower, looking over at the older that was sleeping on the bed. He dried his hair with a towel, gently rubbing it and trying to get it mostly dry, before going over and laying next to him. His hands were gentle as he lightly brushed his senior’s silver hair out of his face. He stared at the other’s pretty and gently closed eyes. His gaze lingered on his lips for a short period and then back to his eyes, staring at his lashes. Wren gently grazed his finger under them, noticing how long and pretty they were as they trembled. He pulled his hand away when he noticed the sleeping body gently hold onto his arm.

  
_ After that time I said that cuddles helped you sleep better, you started to become a cuddler with me. How do you always impress me, senior? Perhaps this is why I have always looked up to you, _ Casius thought while leaning over to press a kiss on the other’s forehead. He was quiet and lost in his thoughts about many reasons why he loved his senior. That was until another thought came to mind.

_ I probably should not get drunk again… We literally did it in almost every spot possible in this house… _ Cash thought while internally sighing at himself. He was a bit more sobered up at this point, still waiting for the hangover to hit him at any time. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling fan. His arm was still being hugged by his sleeping senior, attempting to not move it. “I assume he doesn’t wanna do that ever again,” Casius spoke quietly while beating himself up internally. “Cash, you definitely went too hard… That was his first time taking it too..”

  
  
“You can do it on special occasions…” A voice spoke as Miles rolled over and nuzzled into him. “It was kinda fun… Plus, you looked hot and I kept gay panicking over you the whole time.” The older looked at Casius with soft and tired eyes. “Though, you totally did go too hard.. So please do not wreck me next time…. I have never passed out while having anything sexual before, or I should say that nobody has passed out on me.”

  
  
Wren bit his lip, licking it after and winking. At least until he heard the older’s comment. “I was simping for you big time throughout the whole thing. You looked so pretty, to be honest. I liked seeing you that way for once. Actually, you always look that way only around me anyways. But to topic… Will keep in mind... But you passing out on me was prime.” He laughed while getting weakly hit. “Dumbass… But what do you mean by me always looking that way around you? What look?”

The younger gave a soft yet broken smile. “Sometimes you just look at me with a soft sparkle in your eyes and I dunno.. It’s really cute and then there are moments where you just do nothing and you always seem to look pretty… And… Ugh, I’m such a simp for you… Because I love you so much… And I feel so guilty after tonight because I never ever, ever want to try to take advantage of you that way… Your feelings matter just as much as mine and we should’ve spoken about it before and..and-” Casius got shy from his ramble. He, along with Axel, could tell that he was starting to get a wave of anxiety and shut his mouth entirely. He started pressing his forehead gently against Miles’ own as a sign that he couldn’t do it anymore. In a bit of disregard, Cash sighed softly in disappointment for himself before feeling a kiss pressed against his nose. His gaze went to the older who moved a little closer. “Take a breather, baby… Don’t get too worked up about it. It’s okay.. Cause I feel the same with you…”

The two stared at each other before having another kissing session. This one was soft and gentle though, like fitting two matching puzzle pieces together. Casius had his hands cupped around the other’s face, holding his entire world. Miles, on the other hand, was looking at the other before shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around him, along with his legs entwined with Casius, gently playing with his feet, and eyelashes brushing against the other’s own. The two shared some warm, passionate kisses for a bit.

“I don’t wanna go one second without you… You’re my entire world and I.. I love seeing your smile because whenever you aren’t smiling, it makes me feel so upset..” Miles spoke in a soft voice, holding Casius’ hand in his. “You always seem so smiley but I know you’re hurting inside and it’s okay… That’s normal..”

  
  
Casius looked at his senior, who looked so hurt within the moment. He gave a slight frown before pressing more kisses on his lips. “I love you so much, puppy..” 

  
  
Miles, “I love you very much, little bird…”

At some point, the two had pulled away and cuddled each other until Casius decided to pull Axel on top. They stared at each other until the older decided to ask another weird question again, wanting to break the tense atmosphere. “I assume that most of this session is one of the very definitions of being fucked dumb..?” Miles asked after pulling away. He traced circles on the younger’s chest before having a small panic and flipping him over. He sat on the junior’s thighs, though painfully, and looked at his back. He stared at all the scratches, moving his hand to trace them before pulling it back as he noticed Cash flinch a little. “Ack...sorry.” He softly spoke, almost in a whisper. “This is my fault…”

“No need to apologize. It’s just a sign you liked it.” Casius started chuckling while reassuring him. He eventually sank his head further into the pillow as Miles traced X’s and O’s on his back. Along with that, he decided to massage his muscles a bit. The older was being gentle and especially massaging around his shoulders, hearing some soft groans from the other. It took Wren a long while to finally answer the older’s question, enjoying the massage and waiting to get more cuddles again. Once the two were finally settled in each other’s arms, the younger finally said, “If you’d like to say that was being fucked dumb, then yes... You entirely got fucked dumb. I could barely hear you make any other words besides you begging for more, to stop, and just my name.”

Miles gave a glare. “I hate you for being shameless.”

Casius also lowered his gaze while saying, “I hate you for not shutting the fuck up about me being shameless. I will toss you and make you into an ACTUAL pillow princess right here, right now.” The two deadlocked each other, not making any movements besides blinking.

Miles, “...”

  
  
Casius, “...”

  
  
Miles, “Literal dickhead.”

Casius snickered and shrugged. He was once again, acting very calm and collected. As an apology, he gave his senior some more kisses. “So like, whenever...I want to... We can just vibe?” He asked, giving him some looks to hint what he meant. “Because sometimes you just have that look where I wanna just...melt right into you but instead of being behind, I’m in front of you.” He spoke softly and quietly, seeming a bit shy about this statement. It was mainly cause he never really mentioned it to Miles cause he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Well, “it” as in him wanting to top his senior sometimes.

But surprisingly enough, Miles did answer with, “Yeah, of course. But keep it to a minimum. Pfft, when will I get to dick you down next?” Miles was now leaving a few love bites on Casius this time, just to make it even.

  
  
Casius, “...Tomorrow if you wish.” 

  
  
Miles, “Bet?”

  
  
Casius, “Bet.”

The two were slowly dozing off as they were started to breathe slower and lean into each other again. “I’m gonna literally have the worst hangover tomorrow morning but it is okay… You can take care of me.” Wren was speaking in a husky voice, yawning a bit as he stretched. He eventually started nuzzling the other again. He was the small, baby bird while Miles was a lone wolf that would always protect him. Axel did eventually speak in a soft and tired whisper. “Spoon me please…” He was running fingers through the younger’s hair, eventually leaning over to go grab their two matching kitsune foxes, the black and white one always being together.

“Big spoon or little spoon, hm?” Casius asked while placing gentle kisses on his senior’s forehead. The two were holding each other close, bundled up in the blanket. They were really cozy and warm. It was comfy. “Well, what do you want? I don’t really care. I just want cuddles before passing out again…”

  
  
After some thought process, the younger booped his senior on the nose. “I call being the little spoon,” Cash spoke while moving a bit to curl up in Miles’ arms. The older watched before gently holding the other, playing with his hair, and slowly closing his eyes. Axel soon spoke to his little bird. “Then you may be my little spoon...my little ray of deadass sunshine..”

  
  
Casius gave a slight slap to Miles’ thigh once again, making the other flinch. “Stop calling me that. It’s too soft.”

  
  
With a slight pout in his tone, Miles quickly replied, “Then don’t call me ‘puppy.’ Anyways… I love you very much. Now go to sleep. Goodnight, stupid Wren..and maybe future Ace.”

Casius, “Hmph… Vall me that nickname then.. And I love you very much as well. Goodnight, stupid Ace...and maybe my future Wren.”

After a few seconds, Casius had dozed off in his senior’s warm hold. He had fallen asleep like a baby, all cuddled up and pressed against his senior’s soft tummy. Miles, on the other hand, was looking at him, slowly shutting his eyes as he whispered, “Mmm...to answer your question from earlier..my favorite color is yellow… Because it’s so bright and comfortable..like how I feel when I’m with you. But I guess I like grey as well because your eyes are a pretty grey.. And I love staring at them.”

Miles checked that his little bird was asleep before clapping twice. The lights lowered immediately and blanketed the two in the cover of moonlight shining through from the window.


End file.
